Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Style) Part 7 - The Homer Simpson and The Bart Simpson
Cast: *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Stan Marsh (South Park) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Transcripts: * Timon: ‘The Homer Simpson and the Bart Simpson’! * Pumbaa: Or: ‘The story of the curious Oysters’! * Timon & Pumbaa: The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Homer Simpson and the Bart Simpson were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. ‘Homer Simpson’, said the Bart Simpson: ‘My brain begins to perk. We’ll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don’t mind the work.’ * Homer Simpson: Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come… * Timon & Pumbaa: …the Homer Simpson said… * Homer Simpson: …to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! … Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight! * Bart Simpson: Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we’ll stop and uh… have a bite! * Homer Simpson: Hrmmmm! * Timon & Pumbaa: But Petunia winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. * Petunia: The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here. * Timon & Pumbaa: Petunia said. * Homer Simpson: Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh… haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We’re the cabbages and kings! … Hrmmm, well now, uh… let me see… Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need. * Bart Simpson: So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye? * Homer Simpson: Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you’re ready, oysters dear… haha… we can begin the feed. * Oysters: Feed? * Homer Simpson: Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things! * Bart Simpson: Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We’ll mix them all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we’ll eat today, like cabbages and kings! * Homer Simpson: I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. * Bart Simpson: Little oysters, little oysters… * Timon & Pumbaa: But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they’d been eaten, every one! * Homer Simpson: Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm… the time has come! * Timon & Pumbaa: We’re cabbages and kings! The end! Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon All Stars Competition's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts